


Adventure

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nighttime adventures are the best... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, 'you want to go on an adventure at 2am?' 16th season, when Noah is about 2 or 3.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and sorry for any grammar issues.

Olivia got little sleep. Whether it was because she was up to solve a new, pressing case, or because old ones were haunting her, it was hard to fall and stay asleep. But when she did get sleep, Rafael's arms wrapped around her's, it was the best. A chance to be free of the terrors in the word, well, except for the nightmares, but that was a completely different subject all together. So, you can understand why she was annoyed when she was woken up at 2am for something other than an SVU emergency. 

Boy, she was annoyed at this ungodly hour.

She was sleeping peacefully, for the first time in weeks, dreaming about a happy life, when she's shocked into full conciseness. She wakes up to the feel of something jumping on her stomach. She slowly opens one eye, still a little asleep, peering at a giggling Noah. 

"Noah!" She said, shocked, pulling the blanket up to her chin, wishing this wasn't the one night in mon this were she had opted to sleep naked, but it had been hot.. "What are you doing up?" Noah, who wasn't quite talking yet, just giggled and clapped his hands together.

"Liv... What's going on?" Rafael muttered, waking up at Noah's giggles and hand clapping.

"I have no idea..." She replied honestly, totally confused.

"Why's Noah in our bed?" He said, still half asleep. Liv had to suppress giggles when his own words sunk in and he rushed to cover himself up, naked too. "What time is it? It can't be morning already." Olivia nodded, looking at the clock.

"1:59.  _AM!_ " 

 _"_ Adventure!" Noah said, giggling still, getting off of Olivia's lap and slipping to the floor and walking out of the open door.

"When did he learn such a big word?" Olivia said, quickly getting up to get her robe and run after Noah.

"That's what you choose to ask? What about, how'd he get out of his crib? How'd he open the door when he's that short? How'd he climb onto the bed?"

"Who's the detective here?" Olivia said, before walking away. She trips over something. Noah's baby step stool. That explains how he got into their bed. When she walks out of their room, she sees a chair. That's how he got into their room. She sighs when she finds Noah in the living room, running around with one of his airplanes. She goes and picks him up and he starts crying.

"No more sugar for you, if you're this energetic." She muttered, walking into Noah's room. She almost dropped Noah in suprised. Noah's crib was in pieces. He'd broken the _wooden_ bars. "That's not going to work, is it, little man?"

"No!" Noah says, Olivia's not sure if he actually understood the question, and he was giggling. He really had too much sugar last night. She takes Noah back to their bedroom, sighing when she saw that Rafael was asleep again.

"Rafi!"

"I'm up!" He said, shooting up.

"Well, we know that if Noah ever gets convicted of a crime, he's going to escape."

"He climbed out?"

"Broke out. His cribs in shambles."

"Oh, fu..."

"RAFI!" She interrupted, covering Noah's ears. "He's starting to pick up new words!"

"Sorry."

"Either, we get up now, or he sleeps with us."

"He sleeps with us." Rafael says, without even thinking about it. 

"Okay. But tomorrow, you're getting a big boy bed." She told Noah.

"Me big boy?!" He asked.

"Yes you are." He smiled, before his eyes closed. Apparently this was the sugar crash. Within a minute he was fast asleep.

"That was quick." Rafael said as Olivia placed Noah in between the two of them. They quickly put on PJ's. 

"Yeah, let's hope I go to sleep that quickly." She said, bitterly. She slipped into bed next to Noah, Rafael on the opposite side of Noah. "Good night, my boys." She says, kissing Noah's head and kissing Rafael properly.

She finds herself actually falling asleep within 5 minutes. And she finds that having Noah there isn't too bad, and has some of the best sleep she's had in years, but that doesn't mean Noah's not getting his own bed tomorrow.


End file.
